My diary
by Hinata-chan HyuuChiha
Summary: Setelah pertunangan apakah hubungan sai dan inotetap berlanjut atau kandas?


**My diary**

Pairing : Sai & Y. ino , Genre : romance,family,tragedy , Rated : T

Mainpair : Sasosaku , NaruHina

Silakan membaca

RnR

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tanggal 20 september 2013**

**Dear diary,**

**Hari ini malam ini adalah malam terburuk dalam hidupku , aku bermimpi aku melayang diangkasa dengan gaun putih , aku bermimpi ada Truck besar yang menghancurkan tubuhku , Ah! Tidak tidak itu Cuma mimpi , tiga hari lagi adalah ulang tahun ku yang ke 17 , sweet seventeen aku harap kekasihku datang memberi kejutan untukku.**

**Ino**

Ino menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya setelah menaruh dan mengunci dear diarynya "Tiga hari lagi ya" gumam ino entah pada siapa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya **

Kringggg!

Suara alaram membangunkan ino yang jelas jelas masih mengantuk

"Jam berapa sekarang" gumam ino menengok ke jam bekernya

Menunjukkan pukul 6.45 pagi

"ah baru jam segitu . santai aja aku kan masuk jam 7 ini"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Ah! APAAAA! UDAH JAM 6.45 ! ADUHH TELAT TELAT TELAT ! MANDI GAK YAH MANDI GAK YAH ,, MANDI AJA DEH EH APA GAK USAH EH IYA DEH" teriak ino histeris di dalam kamar ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi

3 menit kemudian

"hahaha! Mandi kilat" teriak ino pada dirinya sendiri

"ah cepat cepat bisa2 aku dimarahi kurenai-sensei " ino langsung mengambil seragam senior high school dan langsung dengan kilat memakai seragamnya ia langsung berlari ke ruang makan

"Ohayou , kaa-san , tou-san , dei-nii" ucap ino dengan buru2

"kenapa buru2 ino?" tanya ibu ino lembut

"hari ini aku telat" jawab ino sambil menyerobot roti panggang buatan ibunya dan langsung pergi

"Aku pergi dulu kaa-san tou-san dei-nii"

"Yo! Hati2 di jalan imotou ku yang manis" teriak deidara pada ino sambil melambaikan tangan

Ino terus berlari "Cepat! Aku cepat! Aku kilat! 1 pemenang 2 pecundang! Aku cepat"(ini bukannya the cars ya?)

Saat sampai ino langsung melesat masuk ke dalam sekolah "uhhh untung belum telat"

"Tumben telat! Kenapa?" Tanya sakura teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat terbaik ino

"Ah! Forhead aku kesiangan" jawab ino

"memang semalam kau tidur jam berapa pig?" Tanya sakura

"00.30 malam" jawab ino menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja

"pantas saja!" jawab sakura merasa kasian melihat jawah ino kurang sehat

"kau tidak apa apa pig? Kau terlihat sakit hari ini, mau ku antarkan ke UKS?" Tanya sakura

"ah! Tidak usah repot2 aku tidak apa apa ko kecuali hari ini ada pelajaran gai sensei kalau ada aku akan bilang aku demam stadium akhir" jawab ino smbil nyengir

"ih! Mana ada demam stadium akhir! Kau ada ada aja" tawa sakura

**SKIP TIME**

"Sai-kun" panggil seseorang wanita dengan rambut coklat sambil bergelayut mesra di tangan sai

"hm ada apa matsuri-chan" jawab sai sambil tersenyum

Tidak terasa ada 2 pasang mata yang mengintai mereka yaitu : EMERALD DAN AQUAMARINE (bisa dipikirkan sendiri)

Sang aquamarine meneteskan air mata setelah melihat itu

"I-no sudah jangan menangis" sakura menenangkan ino

"Hiks hiks! Sakura huhuhuhu" ino menangis dengan kencang

"padahal 2 hari lagi ulang tahunku"

"mungkin sai sedang dekat saja sama dia jangan menangis begitu ino , itu terlihat

seperti bukan kau saja" Ucap sakura

Ino mengelap air matanya

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

Ino menghampiri sai yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah

"Sai-kun?" panggil ino lembut

"Apa" jawab sai dingin membuat mata ino ber kaca kaca

"mau pulang bersama?" tawar ino dengan nada dibuat buat agar tidak ketahuan menangis

"Tidak duluan saja" jawab sai datar

Ino tersenyum pahit menghadapi semua keyataan pahit ini

"baiklah aku duluan, Sayonara sai-kun" ucap ino sembari meneteskan air mata

"Sayonara? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya sai dalam hati

Ino berlari secepat mungkin

**INO POV'S**

Ah kami-sama! Aku akan pastikan ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan sai-kun.. aku tidak percaya bahwa dia mencintaiku sungguh2 .. aku tidak percaya kami-sama hiks hiks hiks..

Sekarang aku berlari berlari dan berlari aku tidak mempedulikan sekitarku aku tidak mempedulikan bagaimana orang melihatku , bagaimana orang tua ku .. hati ku hancur hancur berkeping keping .. kenapa aku pernah di lahirkan kami-sama kenapa aku harus mengenalnya hiks hiks

Sekarang aku sampai didepan rumah aku membuka paksa rumah lalu berlari ke kamar semetara dei-nii kaa-san memanggil manggilku dengan nada kuatir

Aku masuk kamar dan membanting pintu kamar

BRAKKKK!

Setelah aku berteriak sekncang kencangnya "ARHHHHHHH! HIKS HIKS HUAAAAAA! DIA DIA! AKU BENCI BENCI HUUUAAAA" aku langsung ambil buku diary ku dan menulisnya

**21 September 2013**

**Dear diary,**

**Ah! Aku rasa sai gak akan pernah datang ke ulang tahunku , semua tidak sama , sama yang seperti ku bayangkan.. kenapa dia begitu dingin sekali padaku tapi pada matsuri dia baik sekali… siapa itu matsuri apa itu kekasih baru sai , apa sai-kun sudah melupakanku? Aku rasa memang iya… aku harap semua mimpi yang ku tolak kemarin jadi kejadian aku lebih baik melayang di angkasa dengan gaun putih … aku tidak peduli lagi akan semuanya .. aku berhenti . aku ingin berhenti , aku ingin menghentikan semuanya , tak ada gunanya aku menghabiskan air mataku untuk manusia seperti sai , aku membenci sai aku benci aku pernah lahir bahkan aku membenci hidupku , aku ingin mati , aku ingin tenang … tidak di ganggu**

**Ino**

Air mata ino membasahi buku diarynya

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu" ucap ku dalam batin

**NORMAL POVS**

"Siapa?" Tanya ino dengan suara parau

"ini aku imotou ku" ucap laki laki yang umurnya lebih tua 3 tahun dari ino

"dei-nii? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI! PERGIII ! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN" teriak ino sembari menangis

"buka kan aku pintu" ucap deidara lembut

"tidak! Aku ingin sendiri" oh ayolah dia itu aniki-chan mu ino!

"apa yang terjadi dengan mu ino" Tanya deidara lagi

"Ku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri dei-nii" jawab ino dengan suara serak

"apa ini karna sai?" Tanya deidara

"hiks hiks kumohon jangan sebut laki2 itu lagi" jawab ino sambil menangis

"SUDAH KUDUGA! INI PASTI KARNA SI PEMANIPULASI WAJAH ITU! Akan kuhancurkan dia berani2nya menyakiti imotou-ku tersayang" teriak deidara dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya

Deidara berlari keluar rumah "Kaa-san aku pergi dulu!" teriak deidara yang sudah mengendarai motor keluar rumah

"dimana si wajah datar itu!" teriak deidara

Deidara melihat sai sedang berjalan berdua dengan seorang wanita yang bernama matsuri tadi

"Arhhhh! Itu dia si brengsekk!" teriak deidara lalu menghentikan motornya di depan sai dan matsuri

Deidara turun dari motornya secepat kilat dia menarik kerah sai hingga ke atas sampai sai tercekik

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA INO!" teriak deidara sambil mengepalkan tangan satunya hingga memutih

"a-pa yang kau maksud uhukkk uhukk" jawab sai sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya

"KAU! ARHHHH! KAU MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS" teriak deidara dan langsung melayangkan tinju nya ke perut sai

BRUKKKK!

"Arhhhh!" teriak sai kesakitan

Matsuri melihat itu dia berteriak histeris

Darah segar keluar dari mulut sai

Deidara menarik kembali kerah sai yang sempat terlepas tadi

"JAWAB! AKU ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HINGGA INO SEPERTI ITU!" teriak deidara

Sai berpikir "ino menangis? Apa yang telah ku perbuat" ucap sai

"APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT HAAA! KAU TIDAK SADARKAH KAU MEMBUATNYA BEGITU TERLUKA!" teriak deidara

"Oh ataukah jangan jangan karna gadis murahan ini!" deidara menunjuk matsuri yang kini sedang menangis

"a-aku? Tidak bukan karna aku hiks hiks" jawab matsuri sembari menangis

"JAWAB AKU SAIII! KAU BERURUSAN DENGANKU! KAU TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT!" teriak deidara

Detik berikutnya ino datang sambil berlari dan menangis

"Dei-nii! Berhenti ! ini bukan salah sai! Jangan lukai sai ! aku mohon dei-nii" mohon ino berlutut didepan deidara membuat deidara dan sai terkejut

"I-ino?" ucap sai tak menyangka

"kumohon dei-nii berhenti hiks hiks" ino memegangi kaki sang kaka berharap sai dilepaskan

"KAU! Berlutut didepanku demi laki laki brengsek ini ?" Tanya deidara tak menyangka

"dia bukan brengsek dei-nii dia tidak salah kumohon lepaskan dia" puluhan tetes air mata mengalir dari mata aquamarine ino sambil memegangi kaki aniki tercintanya

"baiklah kulepaskan ! tapi urusan kita belum berakhir wajah datar!" geram deidara pada sai yang jatuh tersungkur karna habis dipukuli oleh deidara

Ino berdiri "ayo kita pulang dei-nii" ucap ino dengan suara parau dan memegang tangan kakanya

Deidara mengangguk , berjalan ke arah motor dan menaiki motor tersebut di susul oleh ino, ino sama sekali tidak menengok kebelakang atau melihat sai sekali pun

Mereka pergi

"Sai! Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya matsuri membantu sai berdiri

"aku tak apa" jawab sai sambil melepaskan bantuan dari matsuri

"aku pulang duluan" ucap sai sembari jalan meninggalkan matsuri , jujur sai merasa sangat bersalah karna sudah mengabaikan ino untuk matsuri

Matsuri mematung "sai, aku menyukaimu" gumam matsuri pelan tapi sai tetap mendengarnya , sai menghentikan langkahnya

"maaf tapi aku mencintai ino bukan kau" jawab sai datar tanpa menengok kebelakang

Matsuri diam tanpa jawaban , dia menangis dia terkejut oleh pengakuan sai bahwa ternyata sai tidak menyukainya, matsuri sadar bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan

Sai terus belajan kerumah nya dan ia sampai

"Tadaima!" seru sai dengan nada parau

"ah kau pulang sai" ucap shin kaka angkat sai

"kenapa dengan wajah tampan adikku ini?" Tanya shin kuatir

"ah tidak kenapa2" jawab sai sambil memegangi pipinya

"kau yakin? Kau seperti orang habis dipukuli" Tanya shin

"memang benar" jawab sai sembari menaruh tasnya di kursi lalu duduk

Shin kaget "ha? Siapa yang memukuli mu?" Tanya shin

"deidara-nii kakanya ino" jawab sai

"deidara? Ah! Bocah kuning itu!" jawab shin terkejut sekaligus kesal

"tapi bukan salahnya" jawab sai

"apa maksudmu bukan salahnya telah memukulimu?" Tanya shin

"aku yang bersalah aku telah membuat ino menangis dan terluka gara2 aku mencampakkannya tapi untung tadi ino menyelamatkanku" jawab sai

"pantas saja.. apa kau tidak tau? Deidara itu mengidap siscon : sister conpleks" jawab shin

"ya aku tau… dengan tingkahnya overprotective sekali pada ino" jawab sai

"Hhhh itu namanya salahmu dasar baka!" ucap shin setengah mengejek

"kan tadi aku udah bilang ! yang baka itu kau tauu! Mengulang kata2 ku" ujar sai tidak terima

"baiklah baiklah" jawab shin mengalah

"kau harus minta maaf besok" ujar shin

"ya aku tau" jawab sai singkat

**KEESOKAN HARINYA tanggal 22 september**

"S-sai-san" panggil wanita berambut panjang indigo

Sai menengok dan menghela nafas "ada apa" jawab sai datar

"yo! Sai! Bagaimana kabarmu dengan i-n-o" naruto datang dengan merangkul hinata membuat wanita indigo wajah nya memanas

"Bukan urusanmu! Baka!" jawab sai dingin

"menurutku saja atau kau jadi mirip di teme?" Tanya naruto

"Hhhhhh terserahmu" jawab sai

"S-sai-i" panggil hinata

"Hm? Apa lagi?" jawab sai dingin

"H-ha-hari i-ini i-ino-chan sa-sakit ja-jadi dia t-tidak ma-masuk" jawab hinata terbata bata

"ino?" batin sai syok

"ya terimakasih atas infonya" jawab sai lalu melanjutkan jalannya

"A-a-apa kau tidak peduli?" Tanya hinata

"tidak" jawab sai

"kau benar benar tidak punya hati! Kau tau ino selalu menangis di hadapanku! Kau itu benar benar tidak punya hatii!" hinata dan naruto kaget tiba2 sakura muncul dengan setengah menangis

"hahhhh semua wanita itu lemah.. hanya bisa menangis" ucap sai

BUAAGGHHHHH!

Kini sakura,hinata,naruto terkejut tiba2 ada sebuah tangan memukul pipi sai hingga sai terpental jauh

"S-sasori-kun?" panggil sakura tidak percaya biasanya sasori sangat benci berkelahi tapi kali ini sasori yang memulai duluan

"KAU SALAH BAKA! TIDAK ADA WANITA YANG LEMAHH! JUSTRU KAU LAH YANG LEMAH! WANITA MENANGIS KARNA HATINYA TERLUKA!" kini sasori marah karna sai telah mencela sakura dan kali ini sasori menarik kerah sai hingga menghimpit tembok

"HARUSNYA KAU MATI ! KAU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP TANPA HATIMU!" teriak sasori pada sai dan sai hanya diam dan menatap kosong sasori

"sasori-kun sudah kasihan sai" ucap sakura menenangkan kekasihnya sakura memegang tangan sasori dan sasori melepaskan tangannya pada kerah sai

Sai jatuh terduduk dengan tatapan kosong

"JIKA KAU BERANI SEKALI LAGI MENYAKITI HATI WANITA AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU"ucap sasori lantang

"sasori-kun aku tidak menyangka kamu seromantis ini" ucap sakura bergelayut mesra di tangan sasori dan sasori tersenyum dan mengacak acak rambut sakura

"ihh saso-kun! jahat" ucap sakura jengkel

"Kawaii" ucap sasori mencubit pipi sakura

"Saku-chan sasori kalian terlihat mesra sekali hingga membuatku cemburu" ucap naruto merangkul sakura

Jderrrr! Langit jadi gelap petir menyambar beserta dengan perubahan aura sasori menjadi hitam membuat semua bergidik ngeri

"Sasori-kun?" panggil sakura

Sasori diam

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

BUAGGGHHHH! Naruto melayang menyelusuri lorong akibat tonjokan sasori

"berani beraninya kauuuu menyentuhh KEKASIHKUUU! Mati kau naruto!" sasori geram langsung berlari mengejar naruto yang sudah ngibrit duluan karna takut

"jangan lari kauu! NAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOOOO!" teriak sasori membuat semua yang melihat menyingkir

"Huuuuaaaaa! Sasoriiii! Kumohonnnn aku hanyyyaaa berrrccaannndaaaa!" teriak naruto memohon maaf

"sasori-kun sudah" Oh ayolah kalau bukan malaikat pink ini yang bicara sasori gak akan berhenti untuk membunuh naruto

"Dasar PSIKOPATTT!" teriak naruto

"tenang sasori-kun aku yang tangani" sakura bicara dengan lembut namun membuat naruto bergidik ngeri

**NARUTO POVS**

AKU LEBIH BAIK DI BUNUH SASORI DARI PADA DI TONJOK SAKURRAA! KALAU SAKURA NONJOK RASANYA LEBIH MENYAKITKAN DARI SASORI MEMBUNUHKUUU! SASORIIIII TOLONG AKUUU!

**Normal povs**

Naruto menelan ludah dengan paksa dan tiba2

BUAGHHHH!

Naruto dua kali terpental.. kali ini lebih jauh dari pada pukulan sasori , sakura membuat sasori,hinata,sai bergidik ngeri

Naruto pingsan seketika dan hinata menghampirinya

"n-naruto-kun? Kau tidak apa2 kan?" Tanya hinata dan naruto mengangguk

"aku harus pergi mencari Ino dulu" ucap sai lalu pergi dan yang lain mengangguk

"Ino? Kamu dimana? Aku menyesal" teriak sai dalam hati sambil terus berlari

Sai menemukan ino sedang berjalan di tengah jalan raya tanpa melihat kiri kanan dan sai melihat ada truck besar melaju cepat dengan cepat ia berteriak

"INOOOO! AWASSSSSS!" teriak sai membuat ino menengok dan tersenyum

"TERIMAKASIH SAI" ino tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata

Brukkkkkkk!

Ino tertabrak , mata sai terbelalak kaget melihat kekasihnya tertabrak

"Inooo! Kumohon bertahanlah ku mohon" teriak sai histeris

"panggilkan ambulance cepatt!" teriak sai

NGIUUU NGIUU NGIUUU (suara ambulans)

Sesampainya dirumah sakit

"anda tunggu diruang tunggu saja ya" ucap sang suster

"ta-tapi sus dia itu-"

"sudah tunggu saja, kami ada disini" sebuah tangan memegang bahu sai saat sai menengok disitu ada sakura yang tengah menangis di pelukan sasori dan tangan itu milik naruto yang sedang menenangkan hinata yang sedang terisak

"baiklah" sai pasrah menunggu ino dengan selamat dia terus berdoa berdoa dan berdoa

**SAI POVS**

Kami-sama! Aku mohon selamatkan ino-ku kumohon! Aku sayang padanya ! jangan ambil dia dariku kumohon! Aku mengaku aku bersalah aku bersalah! Aku mengacuhkannya! Tapi demi tuhan aku menyayanginya

**Normal povs**

"tenang saja sai jangan sedih" ucap sakura menenangkan

"tapi aku salah sakura! Aku mengacuhkannya" sai menjambak rambutnya

"jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dia pasti sudah memaafkanmu sai" ucap naruto

"iya" sasori mendukung

2 jam kemudian

"padahal besok ulang tahunmu sayang tapi kenapa kamu malah kecelakaan" ujar sai pada dirinya sendiri

Dokter keluar dari kamar ICU ino

"gimana dok?" Tanya sai

"bersyukurlah dia tidak apa2 hanya luka luka berat ditangannya ada beberapa yang kami jahit demi menghentikan darah mengalir" jawab dokter

"ARIGATOU KAMI-SAMA!" teriak sai bersemangat dan tidak kuat menahan tangis

"haha sampai segitunya" sindir naruto pada sai

Sai langsung melesat ke dalam kamar rawat ino

"Ino, maafkan aku" ucap sai sambil menggenggam tangan ino

"Yoshhh! Sai kami pulang dulu" seru naruto disertai anggukan sai

Sai tertidur karna menunggu ino sadar

"Enhhhhhh-" ino bergerak sedikit membuat sai bangun dari tidurnya

"sayang? Kamu bangun?" Tanya sai

"sai-kun" ucap ino

"iya ini aku sayang" jawab sai

"ka-kamu ada disini?" Tanya ino

"iya" jawab sai

"aku ada dimana?" Tanya ino

"rumah sakit"jawab sai

**KEESOKAN HARINYA tanggal 23 septermeber 2013**

"Hari ini kamu udah boleh pulang" ucap sai dengan senyuman termanisnya

"benarkah?" Tanya ino girang

"benar!" jawab sai

"yeeaaayyy! aduhhhh" perut bekas jaitan ino terasa sakit

"jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" saran sai.. "sini pulang kamu aku gendong" sai langsung berjongkok

Ino diam

"ayo naik sayang" ucap sai, dan ino naik ke pundak sai

Sai berjalan sambil menggendong ino sampai kerumah ino

Saat tiba dirumah ino , sai membuka pintu rumah ino

Cekrekkk!

1 detik

2 detik

3 detikk

PREEETTTTT! TRREETT!

Suara terompet dan balon balon meletus banyak taburan kertas turun

"**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU INO YAMANAKA KE-17 TAHUN"**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INOOO!" teriak semua secara bersamaan

"happy birthday ino" ucap hinata sambil bersalaman dan member kado untuk ino

"hepi bitday ino" ucap naruto yang sama sekali gak bisa bahasa inggris sambil bersalaman dan member kado untuk ino dan membuat yang lain tertawa

"bukan hepi bitday tapi hepi birday" ucap deidara sama2 gak bisa bahasa inggirs

"happy birthday ino" ucap sasori datar tidak bersalaman hanya memberikan kado

"Otanjoubi omedetou yujin ku ino" ucap sakura sambil bersalam dan berpelukan dengan ino sembari member kado

"Hepi birday imotou-chan ku tercinttaaaa!" teriak deidara sambil memeluk imotou-nya itu dan sambil memberi kado pda ino

Yang terakhir, lampu dimatikan membuat ino terkejut dan satu lampu menyala di arahkan ke InoSai terlihat sai dengan berlutut di depan ino sambil memegang bunga mawar merah segar

"Happy birthday darling" ucap sai membuat semburat merah dipipi ino , ino mengambil bunga tersebut

"Arigatou sayang!" teriak ino histeris sambil memeluk sai

"Cium CIUM CIUMMM!" teriak teman2 ino kecuali sasori yang dari tadi sibuk bermain jari sakura dan deidara kaka dari ino

"Ah! Tidakkkkkkk! Bibir manis imotou-ku akan terkontaminasi zat beracun" teriak deidara dalam hati

CUP!

Satu kecupan manis di bibir ino oleh sai membuat wajah ke dua sejoli itu semerah apel

"Tidakkkkk! Kurasa sudah terkontaminasi" jerit deidara dalam hati

**Tanggal 23 septermber 2013**

**Dear diary,**

**Tepat di hari ulang tahunku semua cita cita ku tercapai.. Semua berakhir dengan senyuman tak ada lagi tangisan ataupun air mata yang menetes dari setiap insan. Semua manusia berhak mencintai dan dicintai meski walau cinta tak harus memiliki , meski cinta kadang menakutkan . tapi semua orang pantas di cintai . CINTA ADALAH SATU KATA YANG DAPAT MEMBUAT BERJUTA ARTI MEMBUAT BERJUTA RASA MEMBUAT BERJUTA JUTA ORANG PENASARAN AKAN RASANYA.. tidak penting siapa yang memulai tapi yang terpenting adalah PROSES setelahnya**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI **

**SAKU-CHAN POVS**

**Wah selesai juga fictnya .. ini adalah fict pesanan sahabat aku dia mirip sekali dengan ino dan cerita ini sedikit kuambil dari kisah nyatanya..**

**Yosshhhhh! Hahahahha hai pig! Lihat pesanan mu udah jadiii! Hehehe maaf pig aku membocorkan semuanya tapi ini demi kamu biar DIA tau arti kata dari "CINTA TIDAK HARUS MEMILIKI" itu SALAH okey? Semua orang itu berhak memiliki cinta dan semua orang berhak dicintai dan mencintai! Biar si DIA sadar bahwa.. Cinta itu BERHAK MEMILIKI. (TITIK!)**

**KISAH TO : Syifa Aulia **

**CINTA TAK HARUS MEMILIKI**

**Yang sudah membaca berikan comentarnya ya..**

**Flame and review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ARIGATOU..**

**AUTHOR : BEAUTY FEDORA**


End file.
